


Happily Ever Afters

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [210]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Prompt: hey there!! i love you fics!! i was wondering if i could prompt something?? maybe some cs fluff at their daughter's wedding??





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not actually sure how old Roland is, but I assumed him to be around four at the current time of the canon and went from there.

Emma couldn’t help but smile brightly as she placed her Grandmother Ava’s tiara onto her daughter’s head as her own mother had done for her before her wedding to Killian nearly twenty years ago.

It was still strange to think that to the girl who was orphaned for so long had found her family filled with people who loved her and cherished her.

It had started with her wanting to change her destiny. It had started with her deciding to fight for Henry by staying in Storybrooke all those years ago and freeing the town from the curse. It had been when she fought villain after villain to keep herself safe. It had been when she fought against death to ensure she and Killian had a life together.

And when he had proposed to her, in the forest blooming of life and magic, she couldn’t help but accept his proposal. She loved him more than anything, and despite how reserved she had been before, she had fully given Killian Jones her heart.

There had been a time when she was younger when she had imagined herself having a rather large family, with a husband who loved her, and so many children that she would give all her love to. But as life and reality had settled in she had quickly discarded those dreams, despite wishing for it deep down.

So when baby Oliver David Jones was born less than a year after she was married, she couldn’t help but be thrilled that her family was growing. And despite knowing fully well she gave Henry his best chance, she was glad he also had the chance to be an older brother. Her sons made her so proud, every day, and she couldn’t think of a life without them.

Aria Nora Jones, after Killian’s mother Nora, was born a few years after, and the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes had bother her older brothers and father wrapped around her tiny fingers from the moment she smiled at them all.

But time had passed quickly, and her children had grown up. Henry had married Violet a few years out of college where he had majored in English, as he planned on becoming a full time writer. He planned on fulfilling his Author duties, but also wished to write fictional stories as well. Her oldest child was now a father himself of twin girls.

Oliver seemed to take after his grandfather in terms of his ability to lead people, and it was no surprise to any of them when he ran for mayor of Storybrooke, winning by a landslide.

Despite allowing the people of Storybrooke who wished to return to the Enchanted Forest go home, the size of the town was ever growing as there was now a permanent portal back to the land to allow for easier transportation so that one did not need a dark curse to travel the realms.

Aria, on the other hand was more of the adventurous one. She had enjoyed everything from riding, to archery, to high school sports, and to helping the townspeople out when needed. It had come to no one’s surprise when she had joined Emma and David at the Sherriff’s office.

“You look beautiful, my darling,” Emma said as she felt her eyes water slightly at the sight of her grown up daughter.

“Don’t cry, Mom,” Aria said as her face softened, “You’ll make me cry too, and then Grandma will kill both of us for ruining my makeup.”

“You have that right,” she said softly, “I’m so proud of you, Aria. You’ve grown up into a brilliant woman, and I know this is only the beginning for you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” she said softly and Emma gently hugged her daughter, careful not to mess up the hours of work that had gone into her daughter’s appearance.

There was a knock at the door just then, and her mother opened it to reveal Killian on the other side.

“They’re ready for you, Love,” Killian said as he looked at his youngest child. “Aria, you look-” he said, unable to find the words.

“I know,” her daughter replied cheekily, taking a line from Emma which she had heard during the many stories told to her children of how Emma and Killian had gotten together. When their children were younger, Killian would often regale them with tales of how the princess and pirate fell in love before bed time, and every time he did, Emma’s heart would skip a beat.

Her husband laughed at that as he held out his arms to both of them to escort them to the same forest where she had gotten engaged all those years ago. It had been Aria's idea, as she wanted to honour her parents.

As they reached the beginning of the clearing, deep in the forest, Emma kissed her daughter’s forehead, before proceeding to join her mother at the front. And as the music started, and her daughter entered on Killian’s arm, Emma felt her eyes water again slightly. Her sons stood on the groom’s side as his groomsmen, while Ashley and Thomas’ younger daughter Isabella and Robin had stood as bridesmaids, as Neal was the best man, and Amara, Jasmine and Aladdin’s daughter stood as maid of honour.

It had made her ecstatic that all their children were so close together, and that they viewed each other as family, even if the majority of them were somehow related or the other.

Despite all the smiles in the forest, she knew that there was no greater smile than the one on Roland’s face when Aria reached him at the end of the aisle. She had known that look all too well, as it was the same one her father had given her mother, Killian gave her, and now her future son-in-law gave her daughter. The look of love and of happiness, of seeing the entire universe in the other person, and wanting to be with them for the rest of their life.

She still remembered when Aria had come home elated that Roland had asked her out. Killian had been furious, as she was only seventeen at the time, and Roland was twenty three. How could a boy that much older ask out his baby girl? She wasn’t surprised, however. She had seen the looks exchanged between the two before that. She had known that it was only a matter of time before the two realized their feelings for each other. And as she so gingerly reminded her husband, what was six years, when he himself held over three hundred on her?

She could see Regina on the other side of the aisle, trying hard not to sniffle at her adoptive son’s marriage, while Robin was smiling brightly at the couple at the altar.

As the vows where recited, Killian squeezed her hand, looking as if his own eyes were watery, and she leaned into him. He had come around after Roland had asked Killian to join him for coffee, and promised his love was nothing but pure for Aria, and Killian had softened, recognizing the look of love in the younger man’s eyes, and the desire to gain the approval of his love’s father.

Later, when her daughter had her first dance with Roland, and Oliver escorted Isabella onto the floor, Neal escorted his long-time girlfriend Amara, while Henry swept up Violet in his arms, she settled for relaxing against Killian.

She never understood why fairytales seemed to end after the weddings of the couples when life was a continuing journey, faced with struggles and of love. Even now, they had fought against Mordred less than three days before her daughter’s wedding.

But life itself was like that; it was long and exhausting, but it was also rewarding. She had so many people in her life who loved her and who she loved in turn. She had parents, a younger brother, a husband, children, in-laws, grandchildren, and she had friends. And despite the girl who had been so lost many years ago, Emma knew she had found her happily ever after.


End file.
